There is known a structure for attaching a front bumper having a horn-shaped portion to a front fender panel (for example, refer to Non-Patent Literature 1).
The horn-shaped portion of the front bumper is provided with a bent flange having a plurality of pins protruding therefrom. The front fender panel is provided with a bent flange having insertion holes into which the pins can be inserted. A plate-shaped bracket used for attachment is also provided with insertion holes into which the pins can be inserted.
The pins on the front bumper side are first inserted into the insertion holes formed in the flange of the front fender panel so that tip portions of the pins protrude from the flange of the front fender panel. Then, while the tip of the bracket is allowed to fit into an insertion fitting portion formed on the front bumper, the bracket is moved to swing so that the protruding portions of the pins are inserted into the insertion holes of the bracket. Thereafter, the bracket is fixed to the flange of the front fender panel and the front bumper with fixing bolts.
Accordingly, the flange of the front fender panel is held between the bracket and the front bumper so that the front bumper is attached to the front fender panel.